


[Podfic] Need to Know

by Saras_Girl, sisi_rambles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Matchmaking, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saras_Girl/pseuds/Saras_Girl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people are born matchmakers, others have matchmaking thrust upon them, and this whole thing is Neville's fault, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Need to Know

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Need to Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/880454) by [Saras_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saras_Girl/pseuds/Saras_Girl). 



> Recorded for the 2013 hp podfic fest.

Length: 00:43:55

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Need%20to%20Know.mp3) (40 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Need%20to%20Know.m4b) (21 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
